The Garden
by SugarHoney91
Summary: Work has been crazy and Kanme needs something to cool his mind. Maybe his dear girl could help him with that. KanamexYuuki!


**This is just an idea that pooped up in my head and I wanted to write it down. So please enjoy!**

The Garden

The paperwork kept piling up. Poor Kaname, who's been stuck at his desk for hours. He's been in his room so long that the color of his walls has started to annoy him. The only noise that could be heard was the pages from the document flipping and that damn antique grandfather clock. Kaname decided to take a walk before he went coco for coco puffs. A little walk in the garden was all he needed. The beautiful shinny stars and moon above with the mix color of midnight darkness. The elegant red rosebushes on each side of the path leading up to the angelic fountain.

As Kaname got closer he noticed a figure sitting by the fountain, and you could hear sobbing. Kaname slowly approached the figure and saw that it was Yuuki siting there with her head in her hands crying. Tears dropped down on the concrete. Kaname sat down next to her and embraced her.

"K-Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki said surprised.

His hand slid down her hair. "Why are you crying?"

"Umm... I got some dirt in my eye."

"Don't lie, Yuuki."

"I-I'm not."

"When was it that Yuuki stopped talking to me?"

Yuuki was silent for awhile. She stared up at those lonely eyes hoping that he wouldn't notice the bandage on her neck covering Zeros bite marks. Of course, she was wrong. She that he had noticed when his finger brushed against the bandage.

"Yuukis very kind, too kind." Kaname said with a sad voice after he brought her back into an embrace.

Yuuki still couldn't bring herself to say anything. Tears formed in her eyes as she realized that the more she let Zero get close to her, the more she was hurting the one she loved the most and the one that loved her back more than anything. "I'm sorry."

Kaname kissed the top of her head reassuring that he wasn't mad at her, but he was mad at _him_. That disgusting level E who keeps feeding of his dear girl. He tightened his grip on Yuuki. Just hearing that name made his ears bleed, Kiriyuu Zero.

"K-Kaname-senpai, you're hurting me." Yuuki said.

Yuukis voice made Kaname snap back to reality and he realized that he was crushing her in his arms. He quickly loosened his hold on around her and backed away. "I still have work to do."

Before Kaname could walk away, Yuuki desperately grabbed by the arm. "Please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm not sorry for what I did but I am sorry for hurting you!"

Kaname sat down next to Yuuki again. "Do you remember awhile back when there was that gathering of vampires and yo had to stay hidden?"

"H-Hai." Yuuki said.

"Do you remember when you said that you'd do anything for me?"

"Yeah." Yuuki was getting nervous. Kaname seemed really upset even though he didn't show it.

"Do you still mean it?" Kaname asked.

"I do. I really do." Yuuki said.

"Then will you stay with me forever?" Kaname said tilting her head upwards to meet his gaze.

"Yes." Yuuki said without thinking. He had once asked her this before but he wasn't serious, he just wanted to see her reaction.

Kaname lowered his head until their lips meet in a small kiss that they would remember forever. They broke the kiss apart and gazed into each others eyes for a moment. Yuuki slowly closed her eyes as Kanames tongue made contact with her neck. A noise escaped Yuukis lips when she felt a pair of sharp fangs. Kaname hesitated and pulled away, but was pulled right back by Yuuki.

"Please." she pleaded. Her one and only wish was to be with Kaname.

Kaname took in her human scent one last time before his fangs sank into her creamy white flesh. This wouldn't be the first time a vampire drank her blood but this time it felt different. When Zero did it she only felt pain and had to bare with it until it was over. But this time it felt like she needed it. She loved the feeling of being so close to him and that a part of her was in him. It didn't take long before Yuuki felt dizzy and started to lose consciousness. Kanme slowly pulled away and took a look at her beautiful face. "Yuuki!"

"K-Kanme-sen.." yuuki was cut short when Kaname placed a finger over her cherry lips. He then brought his wrist up to his mouth, tasting his own blood but at the same time being careful not to swallow it. He gave his snow princess a kiss and parted his lips to let the crisom liquid flow inside her mouth. Yuuki soon waked up and realized what was happening, but she wasn't scared. She returned the kiss as she tasted his blood. Both of them have been waiting so long for this moment. Some of the blood spilled down Yuukis cheek and both their lips were red from it. Kanme deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between her lips and exploring every corner of her mouth.

_Crash!_

Kanme shot up from his desk. Apparently he had been sleeping and accidentally knocked a glass of the table. He became very angry when he realized that it was just a dream. Even though it wasn't real, he could still taste her blood. His throat hurt, his fangs showed and his eyes turned red. This feeling was killing him and he needed to get rid of it.

He walked down the hallway with this thirst still torturing him. He needed something to calm it down and soon he reached his destination. Behind this door is what he needed at this moment. He knocked on the door and heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened and reviled Ruka in her nightgown.

"Yes, Kaname-sama?"

The End

**finally done with my second Vampire Knight fanfic. Please review! **


End file.
